


Should Know Better

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, having gone through it once, he should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Know Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lehulei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehulei/gifts).



> Old fic that I dedicated to dear [charlottetrips](http://charlottetrips.livejouranl.com) AKA [flywingless](http://flywingless.tumblr.com) on tumblr and lehulei here on AO3 a long, long time ago.

How did he, Wyatt Cain, end up in situations like these?

A couple of months ago, he and his wife, the one and only Princess Dorothy Glinda Gale, found out she was pregnant. They were overjoyed when, one day, Raw asked DG if he could read her (he swore DG looked like she was about to say no and grab his fur none-too-gently, but her curiosity got the better of her), and he discovered she was pregnant.

That night, as they went to bed, the elation that threatened to smoother him waned a little and he nervously asked, "Are you ready for a baby?" They had been married for over a year, true, but they hadn't really talked about children which, in retrospect, was negligent of them. Instead of a nervous, "I don't know" or even a reassuring, "Of course," he was on the receiving end of a glare.

"Are you ready for a kick in the shin?" had been her retort.

He didn't want to argue, so he smartly shut his mouth. That night, he slept on the couch in their lounge room. She apologized in the morning and admitted to him how nervous she was and he did his best t reassure her, but wasn't sure how successful he was.

A month later, DG started having morning sickness or, as she dubbed it, 'all day sickness' because, really, whoever named it morning sickness was clearly a man who had never been around a pregnant woman twenty-four seven.

When he came back one day, he saw how exhausted his wife was and simply commented on it. "You look tired, darlin'."

"You look like crap too. What's your excuse?" she snapped back.

Before he could say anything (really, what could he say?), she ran towards the washroom.

That night, he slept on the couch _again_. This time there were no apologies. Looks like the hormones were kicking in, but he wisely kept his mouth shut about that.

However, this evening he caught her eating the cheesy gunk she called 'pizza' for lunch and asked her, "Should you be eating that?" He was sure it wasn't healthy for the baby or her, for that matter.

"Should you be so nosy?" She stopped him before he could say anything else.

Once again, the couch was the only other place for him that night.

Nothing, and he meant nothing, topped the cake like a month later just as she entered her second trimester. Her belly was a small, round thing, barely even there really, but it made him curious. Adora didn't start showing until she was about five or six months pregnant. Entering their bedroom, he took off his coat and hung his holster. Seeing her rub her stomach absentmindedly as she read, he questioned, "Are you sure you aren't having twins? Maybe we should ask Raw to-"

"How dare you call me fat?! Get out." A furious DG emerged from the pages of the book she was reading.

Taken aback, he tried to explain, "DG, I'm just-"

"Get out now, Cain, or so help me, I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

She hadn't called him 'Cain' in a long time, so he simply snapped his jaw shut, nodded, and left to their lounge room. She might have kicked him out all these times, but there was no chance in hell he was going to leave her alone. His overprotective side only grew as he found out she was carrying their child. After this occasion, however, he decided to keep his mouth shut. He hadn't meant it to come out like that…

Of course, that decision didn't last long. As DG neared her third trimester, he saw her exhausted face. While the sickness had stopped, she still got up several times a night to go relieve herself.

"Ozma! I don't know how much more I can take," an upset and cranky princess complained (one of the very few, really).

"If you think it's bad now, wait until the baby arrives," he pointed out, absentmindedly rubbing her tummy. Cain couldn't help but remember all the sleepless nights endured because of Jeb.

"If you think I'll be the only one waking up to check up on the baby, you got another thing coming mister."

"DG, that's not what I meant at all. I'm just telling you, it won't get any easier for a while. You still have to go through labor. When Adora had Jeb…" Here he continued on to tell DG of Adora's horror- labor story.

DG listened on in terror as Cain offhandedly talked about the pain and screaming and pushing. She knew all of this, but hearing it from her husband who knew firsthand… She normally didn't mind hearing stories about Adora and Cain. Really, she had asked him to tell her how they first met, when they first confessed their love to one another (surprise, surprise, Adora had been the one to take matters into her own hands first), about their wedding, their time after marriage, their arguments, etc., before he started courting her even, but this…this was too much. "OUT!"

Once again, a baffled Cain was in the lounge room, lying on the biggest couch available. This time he had no clue what he just said; he only wanted to prepare DG for what was to come. He hated that she would have to go through pain, even though he knew she would gladly do it for their child, but he still worried. If there were any complications at all, this was the one thing he could not save her from…

The next day, Cain had a little talk with Glitch, but it didn't do him any good.

Glitch simply shook his head and told him it'd be wise to keep his mouth shut about anything having to do with DG's pregnancy unless she required his opinion, and even then he had to choose his words wisely. Really, Cain had been married once and had a kid already! He should know better…

When their daughter was born, there was nothing that came out of Wyatt Cain's mouth that wasn't damn near perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Old note: Written with the help of Kelby Carr's article of "[Top 10 Things You Should Never Say to a Pregnant Woman](http://www.%20typeamom%20wiki/tiki-read_article.%20php?articleId=98)." Dedicated to charlottetrips! Happy Birthday!


End file.
